


into the dark

by shindouchrono



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shindouchrono/pseuds/shindouchrono
Summary: Riku has a nightmare about being left behind. Luckily, Iori's there to keep him company.





	into the dark

Riku's dream had finally come true! Tenn-nii and him were singing together. On the stage, just the two of them, with their matching grins and similar voices. The lights shone on them like stars, and the audience cheering seemed more like the music they were moving to than the actual music.

But suddenly, Tenn turned with a cold expression Riku had only seen once before. The look on his face that appeared in every single one of Riku's nightmares. 

_ “I'm going with Kujou-san.” _

Tenn's voice from back then echoes in Riku's head. It made his chest tighten. But this Tenn in front of Riku hadn't said anything yet. He simply stared at Riku, eyes cold as ice.

“Riku.” Tenn says.

He never wanted to hear his name said like that. 

“Did you really think you would be good enough? For me? For anyone?”

Riku's breath catches in his throat. Tenn takes a step forward, and all of a sudden the stage is much longer than before. It looks more akin to a runway. 

“Tenn-nii…!” Riku cries out. 

_ But,  _ he thinks, but can't say--  _ Tenn-nii, you can't! Everyone from IDOLiSH7 was supposed to come onstage, and everyone from Trigger…! We need to-- _

Tenn keeps walking, back to Riku. He gets further and further away until he disappears. Riku turns, desperate. 

No… no!

Everyone was walking away. The rest of the members of Trigger, and everyone in IDOLiSH7… Manager and Re:vale too. Riku was being left all alone.

“No…” He says. It's hard to breathe, like someone shoved a wad of paper down his throat. 

“Tenn-nii… Iori… Everyone, please-- don't leave me!!’

He screams, even though it's bad for his throat. He screams, even though he's still on stage, but the cheers have silenced. 

He screams, even though he had no air left in his lungs.   
  


* * *

“Nanase-san.” Iori says, shaking the center's shoulders gently. “Wake up. You're having an attack. I need you to listen to me.”

No response. He sits down on the bed, pulling Riku up. Iori pulls Riku into his lap, back touching his chest.

Iori holds Riku's hand. “Nanase-san. It's Iori. I'm telling you to wake up.” His tone is cold, despite how worried he truly felt. Riku starts to stir, and he's gripping Iori's hand with the same fierceness as when he sings.

“Iori…?” Riku's eyes flutter open. “What's--”

He can't keep speaking, taking a shuddering breath. 

“You had a nightmare.”

“N--nightmare…” Riku's still panting. “It was just a… dream… Thank god.”

Iori hands Riku his inhaler, and the redhead fumbles. It falls on the bed. 

“Ah… I'm sorry, Iori… Can you help me?” 

He complies, and once he's done, Riku leans back into Iori's arms. His eyes are still squeezed shut, but his breathing has steadied. 

Iori frowns. “Why are you apologizing? It's only natural, isn't it? You're our center, so your health is important. How many times must I say it?”

Riku laughs. “...I know… I’m sorry.” His voice sounds slightly hoarse.

Iori doesn't say anything, and since Riku is still sitting facing away, he can't see the dark haired male's expression. 

If Iori was embarrassed about how they were sitting, he was obviously prioritizing Riku's comfort because he hadn't even shifted.

“...Nanase-san, are you alright? You were screaming in your sleep.”

Riku's eyes widen. “I was? I…” He looks down. His body starts to tense up. 

“Don't stress yourself out.” Iori mutters. He looks more stressed than Riku does.

Curling in closer, Riku stifles a laugh, and turns to look at Iori. “Are you embarrassed?”

“It doesn't matter.” 

Even though their conversation is playful, as soon as they meet eyes Riku looks sadder.

Iori hadn't looked Riku in the face this whole time. It wasn't… on purpose, really. It was true that Iori didn't like seeing him sad, but that wasn't why. He felt as if Riku's insecurity was his fault. 

Whether it actually was or wasn't didn't matter. The feeling remained all the same. Iori wanted to support Riku the best  _ he  _ could.

“Sorry, Iori.” Riku apologizes, but doesn't look Iori in the eyes. “This must be kind of a pain, so it's okay to go back to your room now! Thanks.”

“I don't mind staying.”

_ I'm not going to leave you alone. _

“Is that what you want, Iori? To stay?” They're still sitting close, but somehow it seems distant. It feels more like they're sitting across the room.

“Nanase-san.” Iori puts his hands on Riku's shoulders. Riku looks up, and they meet eyes. “I wouldn't be here if… I didn't want to be. So don't worry too much.”

Riku smiles, and Iori feels relief at the sight.

“Okay. I just…” He looks back down. “I feel bad for being a burden on you, especially so late at night. I don't want to be anyone's responsibility anymore.” The redhead tucks his head into Iori's shoulder. 

Silence. Iori swallows his spit, trying to calculate what to say in response. He settles for kissing the top of Riku's head. “You aren't a burden, Nanase-san. Even if you were, it's okay. I don't mind.” 

Riku giggles. His smile has finally returned, and Iori feels relieved. “Iori, you aren’t honest at all! You’d be so much cuter if you were.”

Expression shifting to an embarrassed frown, Iori averts his eyes. “I’m perfectly honest. I have no idea what you’re talking about, Nanase-san.” 

“Iori?”

He sighs, giving in and glancing back towards Riku. “What is it?”

Riku shuts his eyes and tangles his fingers with Iori’s. A soft, carnation pink blush coats his cheeks and he’s smiling. “Do you love me?” He only lets go to stroke his boyfriend's cheek. His touch his light and delicate. His gaze his full of love.

Within seconds, Iori’s as red as a freshly picked strawberry. “W-Why are you asking?”

A mischievous grin makes it’s way across Riku’s features and Iori’s heart skips a beat. “I wanna know! You said you were honest, right? So be honest.”

Iori’s face gets impossibly redder, and he like a deer in headlights, only more flustered. “I--I…” He stutters over his words, but Riku’s gentle gaze keeps him trapped in place. “I… do love you.” 

“Ehehe.” Riku moves in, kissing Iori on the lips. His grin only grows, bright enough to make flowers bloom. “I love you too, Iori!!”

The other male smiles. Riku’s laughter and grin is undeniably infectious. Iori leans in to kiss Riku. “But, Nanase-san. I love you more than anyone else does, in the whole world.” His free hand wraps around Riku’s waist, protective and possessive. 

“Then, I love you even more than that!” Riku peppers kisses on Iori’s cheek, who laughs. “Today is my day to love Iori more. Tomorrow you can love me more!”

“Okay, Nanase-san. I’ll put it on my calendar.” Iori’s smile hasn’t faded, and his eyes are filled with affection. Riku has a matching look in his eyes. 

Iori doesn’t leave Riku alone, and they fall asleep together, curled up. Riku sleeps through the night, protected by his boyfriend, nightmare entirely forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> the i7 flashbang was lots of fun! thanks to my lovely partner @QualiaNoEtrange for her gorgeous art, which i'll edit and add a link to in a bit! 
> 
> my twitter is @shindouchrono, and if you liked this fic feel free to leave a kudo, comment, or hmu on twitter! please check out the rest of the flashbang collection for more wonderful works!!


End file.
